The Unsealed Vampire and a Saiyan
by Raos
Summary: Meet Son Raos decsendent of Goku goes to yokai academy see how he deals with a silver haired short tempered pridefull vampire as well other problems how will he handle this, alot better than tsukune would thats for sure. lol.
1. Rough Introductions

**AN:**

**Sup everyone I finally came up with a story Idea and I'm not going to lie it was inspired by The lord of the land of fire's The Unsealed Vampire so full credit goes to him and there will be NO Tsukune cause I really don't like him instead there will be a human with saiyan ancestry in him going to Yokai academy so DBZ crossover.**

**Read and tell me what you think feel free to flame I'll learn**

**Disclaimer I own none of the Dragon ball or Rosario vampire franchises If I did I'd put them together**

**Now start:**

_Chapter 1: Rough introductions_

Over a 100 years have passed since goku and his friends defeated omega shenron and now all the z-fighters including Pan have passed on this is the story of the descendant of goku about to see the hidden corners of the world that even Goku did not get to see.

There was a bus going through a seemingly never ending dark tunnel. On the bus was a creepy driver with creepy glowing eyes and a cigarette in his mouth, and in a passenger seat was a boy with bed hair (look up "Bed Hair" from dragon ball z ultimate tenkaichi) and lightly dark brown skin looking bored.

"This sucks I can't believe I actually have to go to school I mean I'm learning martial arts, that's educational right?" The boy said in his head.

He turned his attention to the bus driver who woke him from his thoughts."Hey kid what's your name?" The driver asked. Though creped out by his eyes he seemed happy to answer. "My names Raos." He replied with a smile on his face. The bus driver then said "Don't worry your in for a good time in yokai academy, if you survive that is." He said chuckling. The spiky bed haired boy gave him an inquisitive look wondering what he meant, before he could ask the bus reached the end of the tunnel and pulled to a stop.

When the boy got off he couldn't help but stare what he saw a scare crow with a sign saying yokai academy was a red ocean along with the sky and a gothic castle that has to be the school. "The hell?" He thought aloud. The bus driver then drove away while chuckling and saying "Good luck kid." Raos said nothing as he drove off he decided to walk his way to school, though he could fly he didn't want anyone thinking he was weird by showing off some of his abnormal powers. As he walked he noticed tombstones, skulls and due to his abilty to sense energy he felt a sort of demonic energy behind him, someone was watching him and had mostly suppressed killing intent. "If it was an animal it would have attacked me by now so it has to be a person but it doesn't feel human." Raos thought in his head. He thought about just dealing with that someone/something but on instinct he decided to pretend it was following him unnoticed and kept walking trying his best not to smirk knowing this would lead to a fight at some point making his saiyan blood pump all the while thinking "I guess I'm going to have fun after all."

After going to the opening ceremony and seeing the headmaster who oddly looked like a priest he went to his homeroom class. The school thankfully looked normal on the inside.

Everyone in the class wearing the same green school uniform he had, he felt that there was no one with human energy whatsoever, and he felt the energy he sensed earlier coming for this room though without killing intent. "Just what is this place?" he muttered quietly. Just then the teacher walked in whose hair looked like cat ears. "Good day everyone, my name is Mrs. Shizuka and welcome to yokai academy, im glad everyone of is here and ready for a wonderful year."The teacher said cheerfully. Raos looked at her hoping she would explain why everyone has an inhuman energy here. "Now that introductions out of the way let me start by explain the rules of yokai academy, now as most of you have noticed this is a school for monsters."Those words immediately echoed through his mind, he did his best not to look surprised because of his energy sensing technique it helped him not to be too stunned key word being "too".His eyes were widened"Well that explains the energies". He thought. The student next to Raos then said "Stupid boring ass rules if you ask me." The teacher looked at her student sheet then said "You are Saizoa Komiya." He went on "If we do so happen to spot a human I say we eat it and if it's a girl to molest her." He said with his tongue out.

Though he was surprised he wasn't worried cause unless everyone here is good at suppressing their power they were no threat to him why even the energy that stalked him earlier was only roughly a third of his power and that was the strongest he sensed so far. "Well dad did say I was part alien I guess I shouldn't find this too surprising."

He thought back to his conversation with his father, when he told him of his ancestor goku , his exploits and his saiyan origins. At first he thought it was some sort of joke, then his father performed a transformation which included gold hair, green eyes, and a golden aura, called it a super saiyan. Raos asked when he will transform, he then said " When you find the reason for it."

Raos was ripped out of his thoughts when he sensed a familiar energy come towards the door, the same energy that seemed to threaten him. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen came walking through, long silver hair that reach behind her skirt, pale but beautiful skin, and red gorgeous eyes with a black slit in each of them. Everyone stared and most of the boys screamed words of admiration at her which she ignored walking to the teacher. "I am Moka Akashiya forgive me for being late Miss." The girl said calmly. "That's quite alright I'm Mrs. Shizuka but you need to be in human form young lady." The teacher replied. "I have a note granting me permission." The girl handed her a note. "Of course vampires get special permission." A student muttered. "WHO EVER MUTTERED THAT SPEAK OUT NOW!" She yelled threating. Everyone kept quiet and kept their head down. Nervously the teacher asked the strange to take her seat, Moka did so and stopped beside Raos' desk and looked at him blankly, Raos looked back with a questionable look trying to figure out why she directed killing intent at him while walking to school. She finally asked "What's your name boy?" She asked calmly. He then replied. "Son Raos." With a look that showed interest but not fear. She then said "Meet me after class." She said and took her seat behind him."She knows."He thought.

Class was over early due to being the first day. Right after Raos got out of his seat the girl walked by him and whispered to him "Come". Not wanting her to expose to everyone he's human he did so out in the hallway students got out of the silver haired woman's way with Raos in tow and halted speaking out of fear however little did they know someone was following them.

The woman led him deep in the woods where they were alone and no one could hear them speak. "Now why are you here?" Raos gave her a dumb look. "Huh? Didn't you tell me to follow you?" He replied. Moka kept giving him a blank look and said "No. What I mean is why is a disgusting human like yourself doing here?" Raos flinched when she said that with fake fear, he could just take her on in a fight but instead he decided to know more about her by pretending to be the helpless human she thinks he is until the need to fight arises of course. With a fake fear tone in his voice, which the silver haired beauty seems to be buying he replied by saying " My mother got an application form to this school and since there weren't any highschools around my town I got sent here and I…..I." She seems to be buying his fake tone of fear for the real thing. She walked closer to him and played with the right side of his neck with her finger and said "I happen to hate humans can you give me a reason to spare you." She said with a smile on her face. 'Damn, what kind of person threatens someone with a smile on their face, is it just cause I'm human?' He thought with anger however it also made him more curious find out more about her so he continued with his cowardly act "I.. I'll do anything just please…don't kill me." He replied with his fake tone of fear. "Anything?" The woman asked while having her finger slide up and down his neck."Anything? Then how about becoming my familiar?" Accidently his tone changed from fear to quisitive."Familiar whats that?" Raos mentally slapped himself for letting his act slip up however it seemed to have gone unnoticed to the vampire.

"It's a very old custom," she explained. "Where you take a lesser being and bind him or her to you. I will grant you a tiny fraction of my power and place you under my protection. In return you will serve me in any way I choose. You will give me your blood if I am hungry, you will carry anything that burdens me, you will prepare my bath and scrub my back, and you will even give your life for me if that is what I require."

He stared at her not believing the bizarre offer. "Wash your back? You have got to be kidding." What would be a flash to a normal human being but slow motion to him her hand was around his throat, in that instant he lowered his power just enough for her to squeeze him making him not able to breathe. He grabbed at her arm pretending to try to pull her loose. He knew she wouldn't kill him because there's no killing intent in her grip so he decided to keep with his act to find out more about her. "Do you think I came here to tell you jokes?" She spat. "Humans like you made my existence a misery for the last three years. I had stupidly locked away my strength in the deluded notion that life would be better if people were less afraid of me. It never occurred to me how savage and cruel humans could be to those they saw as strange. It was terrible, but it did teach me the truth that the strong always take advantage of the weak. I swore I would never be weak again."

Seeing he was about to pass out she released him. He fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"The instant I caught your scent on the road I knew you were human. After three years immersed in that stink I could never mistake it."

"You… were… watching me." Trying to sound surprised, this confirms she was the one with the demonic energy, following him.

She nodded. "I was tempted to kill you then, but your scent… is not too distasteful. Like all of my kind I suffer from anemia if I am forced to do without blood for more than a few days. This is unacceptable to me as it might be seen as a weakness. I think you could provide me with blood, and if I am to rely on you for that I may as well make you my familiar so I can rely on you for other things. As a familiar you will gain special abilities and strength, and I will protect you. So will you agree?"

Raos was on his knees staring up at her. 'Guess it's time to drop this little act.' He was about to answer when he heard movement from behind him.

'I got distracted.' Raos inwardly cursed at himself for not sensing the energy of whoever followed them.

"What do we have here? A lover's spat?" It was the blond delinquent from class.

"What do you want?" The vampire asked in a curt tone.

The boy smiled at her and licked his lips. "My name is Saizo. Why settle for someone as weak as this when you can have me? Become my woman and I promise you won't regret it."

She stared at him for an instant before putting her head back and laughing.

Saizo's face began to darken. He was not used to being laughed at, especially not by a woman. "What is so damn funny?"

She looked at him with amusement. "Do you really think I would have anything to do with a half breed piece of trash like you? You are not fit to touch my foot and you presume to treat me as an equal?" She shook her head and the mocking laughter began again.

"Don't you dare laugh at me you bitch!"

Raos watched curiously as Saizo began to shake and his uniform tore to shreds. His body grew and transformed into a hideous beast with scaly grey skin and claws and fangs. "I'll show you my power and make you mine!" He howled.

Moka yawned and stepped past a still kneeling Raos. "Watch closely, this will not take long."

Raos said nothing as Moka walked away from him and to a transformed Saizo, he was really disappointed with with the delinquents power he only got stronger due to his size, wasn't much, and was ready to intervene in case Moka were to go too far, he didn't like saizo but he still didn't want him dead.

Howling Saizo ran at her and punched her with all his might. He would teach her respect and make her his!

Moka made no effort to dodge or block. She allowed him to hit her. His punch landed and his fist stopped and bounced off like it had hit a mountain side.

"Is that all you have?" She asked with a grin.

Saizo stared at her and wondered if he might have made a mistake.

Her good humor vanished as she moved with blinding speed and delivered a kick to his chest that sent him flying through the air. He crashed through several trees and wound up in a small crater beaten and unconscious.

"Know your place!" She shouted and wiped her hands as though they were dirty. She turned back to a gaping Raos pretending to be scared and suprised. "Do you understand now? That is what a monster looks like, and he was not especially strong. Even if I let you live you will not survive long without my protection."

Raos figured he should keep up with his act desiring to see more of this vampire's responses to a helpless human. "I'm not staying! I just want to go home!"

"It's too late for that," she said. "You have seen this place, you know its secret. If you try to leave I will kill you or I will inform the administration and allow them to kill you."

He stared at her. "What does that leave me?"

"It leaves you two choices, subservience or death," she held out her hand. "Serve me and I will shield you."

'Finally.' Raos now sees what kind of person she is. Someone who has seen through the eyes of the weak and has drowned in a pool of her own hatred, he can see it in her eyes, the anger, the desire for vengence, and also…. sadness? He cant hate her because he always kept his saiyan ancestor Goku a secret, if he was more open with his heritage would they have treated him the same way, would he be the same way as her? He decided to drop his act after one last question.

"So you want me to be your slave when I have done nothing to you?" He said letting a little of his anger leak out. Moka was slightly startled that this human had the courage to speak to her like that however didn't show it. "You won't be an ordinary slave you'll have time for yourself occasionally however most of your time will be spent satisfying my needs, also your human that's reason enough to treat you as I do you most likely if not definitely have treated me as the other humans did, you should be grateful of this offer, now enough if you don't make your choice I WILL kill you, serve me or die." She said with no sympathy, still holding out her hand.

Raos had seen the look in her eyes, grabbed her hand and let her help him up. "I have made my decision." He said.

Thinking he meant becoming her familiar she nodded. "That is wise, my name is Moka Akashiya. From this point on you may refer to me as Lady Moka or as master." She placed both hands on his cheeks. "From this moment on you are my familiar."

She leaned in puckered her lips and to her surprised Raos punched her in the right cheek before her lips could touch his sending her flying her back crashed threw a couple trees till her back was against another tree.

She had her eyes widened she was surprised that this human managed to harm her she had her hand on where he had struck him and felt her jaw had cracked a bit.

When she looked she saw Raos holding his case with his right hand over his shoulder, with a scowl, he was not happy.

Moka was too shocked to say anything at the moment and was even more so to see a blue aura surrounding him 'What is going on?' She thought with surprise and fear.

Raos kneeled down with a scowl on his face and said.

"I choose to save you."

**Ta-da! Alright for those of you liked it, hated it, like it but could use some improvement do comment, now in case you don't like it I will ask that you give your reasons and then insult it, also some of you may have noticed that saizo here and the unsealed vampire saizo ended up the same way however, think on this how many saizo fights ended up the same way. Exactly now don't worry I will be original in every chapter and fight minus this one.**

**I will add next week unless shit happens and you will find what Raos meant when he said he'll save moka. Thank you and see you then.**

**P.S. Let me know on what you think about Son Raos.**


	2. A new contract

**AN: TA-DA I finished the chapter early!**

**Hello again Raos here , not the character but the author like I said I'm here again with another chapter, I apologize for those of you who didn't take a liking to some of the grammer in the first chapter I will edit it so you guys won't have to obsess over the sentences. Not that I blame you I think every fanfiction should have sentences that make sense right?**

**Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: own nothing except Raos**

**Chapter 2 A new contract**

"I choose to save you" Raos said with a scowl kneeling in front of the shocked vampire as his blue aura of energy dissipated.

Moka was unsure what to think at the moment, her eyes were still widened the first minute this human or whatever he is was all helpless with his life in her hands and the next he punched her with enough force to make her go through a couple trees while she was trying to perform the familiar contract with him. To top it all off he seemed to have teleported right in front of her, though she somehow knew it was just his speed. But most importantly just now she felt something she hadn't felt since she went to the human schools or her father when she displeased him, fear.

Moka realized the position she was in, humiliated she gave a hateful scowl; she was too angry to wonder what he meant and immediately stood back up and tried to kick her still kneeling opponent in the throat. However it went right through him and he disappeared. She was again astonished and looked to her right following his scent and there he was standing there still holding his case over his shoulder, giving her a smirk with his eyes narrowed.

"Grr what are you?! You tricked me didn't you?! You aren't human are you?!" She yelled at him with an enraged look and an accusing finger.

He shrugged and said. "No you were right I am human, well at least mostly."

She looked at him like he grew a second head then got back into her angry state, As she flared up her demonic aura .

"Whoa."Raos muttered aloud smiling with excitement as he sensed her power was rising, still couldn't compete with half of his power but was impressed none the less. The only thing he was truly disappointed with was that her power wasn't enough to make his heart pound with excitement like some of his friends did.

When completely charged full of her monster energy she ran towards Raos with superhuman speeds, she launched kick after kick so much that Chun Li would be impressed but he kept blocking and it was with only with his left arm. He was still holding his case with his right arm over his shoulder and he wasn't even being pushed back by her attempts either, he was still standing in the exact spot since she had started her assault, while she yelled. "Enough of your games tell me what you are right now!" She yelled during her fast but failing kicks. Raos kept smirking and blocking then said: "I just told you." And with that he disappeared during another one of Moka's kicks that was aimed at his stomach.

Moka tried to find him using his scent again however Raos was already behind her, he let go of his case and held her arms from behind. Moka struggled and yelled "You will know your place you human scented bastard!" She yelled threating while still trying to use her strength to get out of the spikey haired boy's grip but to no avail. Raos just sighed and said, "If you promise to not attack me and let me talk I'll let you go. I'll then answer some questions you have and give you a different deal that can work out for both of us." He said trying to negotiate with the vampire.

Moka calmed down, regained her composure, and looked at her options. Whatever he was, he was fast like a werewolf under the full moon also strong like a vampire, her pride wouldn't allow her to believe for a second that this boy was human because as much as she did not want to admit she was outclassed. She decided to agree but not without her demanding tone.

"Very well but you had BETTER tell me the truth or I will have you at the receiving end of my foot understand?!" She asked harshly.

Raos nodded and let her go, she walked away from him a couple feet then turned around with a harsh glare " What are you?" she asked with a rude tone.

"Like I said I'm mostly human and…something else." Raos said with a deadpanned look.

Moka stared at him for a couple seconds waiting for him to say what else, when he didn't continue she tried to pry through him by asking "What else are you?" keeping her harsh glare that pretty much says {Lie and I'll kill you!}.

Raos did not appreciate her intense glare but only kept his eyes narrowed then with a sigh he said "When we're better friends ask again."

Thanks to her vampire hearing and concentration she could hear his heart beating at a normal rate meaning he wasn't lying when he said he was mostly human also his scent was too human to deny his claim, but her pride desires her to know what else he is, with anger she said "You told me you will answer my questions."

"I said I will answer SOME questions not all of them." Raos said chuckling.

She gave him her word that she would not attack him, that's the only reason she hasn't, yet. Even though angry she decided to just move on with her next question and settle with whatever information she could get on the one who humiliated her for now. "Why were you acting like a normal human coward, were you mocking me?!" She asked with an even harsher glare.

With a shrug he said "Well I was just curious, I wanted to see what you would do with me if I was a helpless normal human who by some mix-up was sent to a school for monsters, in other words I wanted to find out who you were, I didn't mean for it to be offensive." His eyes turned into a harsh glare of his own. "I will admit though I had no Idea you would kill or enslave someone who you don't know just for being human." He said then his eyes returned to the normal narrow eyes he had been giving her since the start of their conversation.

She was again startled but held her composure not giving him the slightest hint she felt empathetic towards him. Deep down she wanted to explain to him why she would do that to a human but her pride wouldn't allow it since as he said was mostly human and mostly the kind she always hated and moved on with her next question. "What did you mean when you said you will save me?" She asked giving her killer glare.

"I will save you from your hatred to us humans and help you move on from the pain the ones you met caused you." He said with a serious voice.

Keeping her glare and composure it looked like he hadn't gotten through to her." I do not need saving. Now what is this deal you mentioned?" She said still aiming her glare towards him.

"I'll answer that after you answer my question, why were you going to excuse me if I'm wrong on this, kiss me before I punched you in the face, oh and since you hadn't asked about what the punch was for, that was for choking me after asking a question." He said with a dumb look.

"Idiot do not read too much into that, it was the contract between master and familiar, it would have meant nothing, now enough of that what is this deal you wish to make?" She asked still keeping her scowl on him.

'Someone here lacks some modesty' Raos thought hoping vampires can't read minds. "Okay here's my deal I will stay at this school, allow you to have some of my blood in exchange you will keep quiet that I'm for the most part human, never cause harm to a human or any you consider lesser beings nor force someone to be your familiar, unlike you I find slavery very awful. That's it though I will not serve you, your capable of scrubbing your own back as well as carrying your crap. And you do not need to protect me as you have noticed." He said referring to the fight (if you can call it that) they just had. He then walked towards her and said "This handshake is MY contract, what do you say, friends?" with a cheerful look on his face.

The silver haired beauty brushed off the demands he brought up from her earlier conversations on being a familiar and looked at his hand, looked him in the eyes and said with disgust "I don't need friendship especially from a filthy human and how do you know I won't just tell the school about you even after I were to accept.!"

Raos gave a serious look then with excitement and his fist pumped near his face said "BRING IT ON!" Then the spikey haired boy retuned his hand out and kept his cheerful smile and said "Either way you still need blood right? So…..allies?"

The vampire looked at him again bewildered that he would dare her to send a whole school of monsters after him, though may never admit it she respected him for it. After a few seconds she had her scowl back on and with her prideful demanding tone back in her voice she said "I suppose those terms are acceptable but I will harm those who cause irritation to me or harm to me, that includes you. " He nodded thinking that's the best his going to get out of her. She finally reached out and shook his hand. "That being said don't think this means I have forgotten the humiliation you have brought me, I WILL have a rematch with you and you WILL be on your hands and knees, begging for your life, are we clear?" She asked harshly her eyes saying there's no room for argument as well as aiming some killing intent at him.

"Deal, whatever you say_ lady Moka_." He said the last bit with a mocking tone, chuckling and ignoring the killing intent.

"Don't push it human." She said with distaste.

"Whatever." He said shrugging keeping his family's famous Son grin. "By the way you can let go now." He said after a few seconds.

"Let go of what?" She asked sharply.

"My hand." He said still keeping his grin.

She looked down realizing she was still holding his hand and let go of it immediately also trying to keep him from looking at the blush on her face. "Idiot." She said having her head turned so he could not see her red face. After the blush had died down she turned toward him and said "Since we reached an agreement I will take my payment." She said putting her hands on his shoulders and biting into his neck to satisfy her appetite.

Raos first wondered what she meant then he realized and allowed her to continue."Ow!" Said the poor human with alien DNA in him but kept his composure to make sure she doesn't drink too much of his blood.

After a minute she finally let go and said to him "Your blood seems human but there is indeed something else in the mix of it, whatever it is, I think it's the best part of it, it has a more…. spicy flavor than the blood packs I normally drink." She said licking her lips. "I swear if it wasn't for this blood I might just kill you right now." She said with no remorse.

"He he just don't drink too much." He said chuckling ignoring her threat.

"No crying while I feed." She demanded ignoring his request and walked away to get her case.

"Harsh" Raos muttered while getting his own case and walked towards his dorm.

Scene change Raos' room.

Raos got to his room, looked around as if inspecting it. It was an ok place, you got a futon, a small television set, a shower room and a small kitchen with everything you need to make it livable however he would have to use the bathroom in the boys dormitory had to be shared. However he seemed happy with his simple accommodations in his room he went ahead and unpacked his things to get settled in. He didn't bring much just his family pictures which he put on his dresser, his orange and blue gi with the Goku logo on it, as well as a small bag with a string around it 'Might need these around here.' Raos thought and put it on the dresser where he would remember to take it with him every day.

He still could not believe it, he thought for sure school was going to be a drag where he would get into little fights as possible and having to listen to boring lectures like it was in the other schools he went, and yet on his first day he finds out it's a school for monsters then there's this beautiful woman who tried to either enslave or kill him. He made a mental note not to tell his parents about this, no they would have him transfer, well his dad he might be able to tell without fear of being sent to a different school, but his mother WILL make him transfer, thus not being able to save moka from her own hate and try to get her to understand that not all humans are bad. He thought about telling him about his saiyan ancestor however he thought maybe she should ask more nicely then tell her. Through his act he saw it, Moka was seriously going to kill him just for what being a human, however he also saw that this was simply her way and that she doesn't mean to do what is wrong, only to do what she believes is right, because of that there's hope for her he needed to stay in his school he couldn't transfer even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave Moka. That could ruin her life or some defenseless human who by mistake crosses her path.

Returning his thoughts to the school he had a smile on his face thinking about all the monsters who might pick a fight with, hopefully they weren't all as weak as Saizo and strong if not stronger than Moka. Hopefully he will also find a place to train when he explores away from academy grounds."This school may be just right for me." The boy said with excitement. His stomach growled, he looked at the time, 6:00 pm. "I hope the cafeteria is open at this time." He said with hunger, ran out the door hoping that the school already had enough food to satisfy his seemingly endless appetite.

Scene change Moka's room.

Moka had opened the door to her dorm room, still keeping her scowl and looked around. A sofa, a flat screen T.V , a good kitchen a personal bathroom also a queen sized bed. Due to her father being the head of house Shuzen, she got a special room. After eating a meal she was sent from her home, Moka was in her bath thinking about what had just transpired, the human he had just met, who had some monster ancestor in him, so she assumed, just beat her, she would never admit it but she was clearly outmatched by that boy, that human beat her a vampire. To add insult to injury he toyed with her she was sure he wasn't even fighting at full strength. She actually felt fear when she could sense his enormous energy, however it wasn't demonic it was something else. Perhaps his monster energy is different due to his human blood. Still it made no sense any monster that can utilize their energy always felt similar to each other Raos' on the other hand felt not demonic but….unique. She blushed when she thought what he told her.

Flashback

"I will save you from your hatred to us humans and help you move on from the pain the ones you met have caused you." He said with a serious voice.

Flashback end

She blushed and had a hand on her heart after she felt it skip a beat when she heard those words, he sounded completely determinedand honest. Already seemed to forgive what she would have done to him if he didn't have the power to stop her. When he shook her hand it felt so warm, for whatever reason she felt happy, hadn't felt that happy since her mother. She never wanted to let go of his hand. She could have refused his offer and inform the school administrators to have him killed. However he seemed to have known her pride wouldn't allow her to have assistance killing a human and even dared her to. She would not have felt his hand if Raos didn't have the power he had, he'd either be dead in the woods near the academy or her slave, her property. Moka was saddened at the thought of what she would have done to him is he was a normal human, maybe she was wrong, she felt guilty and "NO!" She shouted aloud interrupting her own thoughts.

She got out of her tub and quickly got a towel to dry herself. "I should not be thinking like this, he is still a human also weather I had killed him or enslaved him would have been just, if he had been a normal human he would have had his choice, humans, all of them are the same, cruel to those they think are strange and only fit to be put down or serve and used as cattle, he's trying to trick me that's all." She got dressed in panties and a tank top, getting ready for bed. As her eyes closed she had one thought in mind.

'One day he WILL know his place.'

Scene change Raos room

After Raos had eaten thirty plates of the cafeteria's food, which was considered a light dinner to him, Raos had gone to his room and was in his boxers putting the blanket over him and suddenly felt a chill running down his spine, he looked around and pondered if something was amiss then shrugged and just went to sleep.

**Well here you go, for those of you who haven't read The Unsealed Vampire fanfic I would recommend reading it before this story, cause this is based on that not the original canon, I know should have said it in the first chapter but you know.**

**Goodbye and if you don't check for an update soon I will cry so please, come again.**


	3. Raos VS Succcubus

**Hi again everyone. Raos here once again. I finished the chapter and yes it will be a harem. If you're disappointed I understand, feel free to comment about it I'll post it. But if you're worried Raos is going to be like Tuskune and be scared to confess his love to the girl he ALWAYS liked until she I don't know, DIES/NEARLY DIES?! Then don't because he's going to be playing the field, because he really hasn't thought about what kind of girl he likes. Now enough of that on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat?**

Chapter 3 Raos VS Succubus

Scene Raos' room

*Beep* *Beep* SLAM! Morning came in, the alarm clock done its job at waking Raos from his sleep however ended up breaking by an annoyed Raos ."Whoops." Said the drowsy boy with a yawn, he got out of bed and got one of his spare alarm clocks from his dresser and threw the old one in his trash can. He always did have a habit of breaking his alarm clock with his ground breaking strength when he had to wake up for school so he always had to bring spares, as well as money for spares. He then took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, other necessities, got changed into his school uniform, put the small bag with a string around the top in his pocket, and headed out for breakfast.

Scene change campus

On his way to the school cafeteria he saw Moka walking towards him. "Morning Moka, what's up?" Raos said with a welcoming smile.

The silver haired girl ignored the smile, keeping her frown, grabbed his shoulders and bit his neck.

"Ow!" The poor mixed human, saiyan cried out.

She let go and walked away.

" See you in class!" Raos said happily though still holding onto his aching neck.

"Hmph." Moka said while walking away.

"Mean to the bone." muttered the spikey bed haired boy as he let go of his neck and kept walking towards the cafeteria.

Moka kept walking towards homeroom after finishing making breakfast out of Raos' neck, before halting when there's a blue haired girl with an impressive chest blocking her way surrounded by a handful of boys with hearts in their eyes.

"Do you need something?" Asked the vampire.

Kurumu smiled pointing her finger at her and said "I am Kurumu Kurono, a succubus, and I'm here to declare war on you Moka Akashiya!"

Sweat dropping Moka asked "And why is that?"

"You're in my way to turning the schools boys into my personal harem, and I'm intending to adding that boy you took in class yesterday to my collection of boys I have right here." She said gesturing to the boys surrounding her, who only kept staring at her, as if not caring about the fact she just called them her collection.

"Do what you will with him, now out of my way!" growled the Vampire as she walked through her fan boy club.

The succubus watched walked away surprised as she didn't seem to care that she was intending to swipe away the boy she talked to. None the less she shrugged and assumed she was pretending not to care so she wouldn't try and waited for her prey to come so he'll be ripe for the taking.

Raos was happily walking away with his stomach full of thirty something plates of food and headed to class with only five minutes left. He was suddenly greeted by the blue haired succubus who was surrounded by boys who were glaring at him.

"Umm hi?" Raos greeted awkwardly not because of the girl but the boys who wouldn't stop with the death glares.

"Hey Raos remember me, we have the same homeroom together." Said with a wink ignoring the boys harsh stares at him.

"Oh yea now that you mentioned it I do remember seeing you in class." Raos said thinking about it.

"So I just bumped into the vampire, she seemed totally upset, did she confess and you rejected her?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Vampire? Oh you mean Moka? No let's just say she gave me a one sided deal and we…compromised." Raos said hesitantly not wanting their deal to be exposed.

Kurumu had her own suspicions and went on "OH? Well if she's not good enough for you then why not come with me?" She asked blowing him a kiss while her 'collection' glared at him.

Raos gave a strange look to the boys who were glaring at him he quickly got over it and said "No thank you, I think your boyfriends will get jealous." He said, using his super speed to get into the the school building not wanting to be late to class.

Kurumu was fumed to say the least it's clear that for once she'll actually have to use her 'charm' to lure a boy to her, she was also impressed with his speed. Perhaps he's monster enough to be with her. She decided to head to class with her 'harem' following and sort out the best out of her 'collection'.

Raos made it on time to class and took his seat in front of Moka a minute before the bell in comes Kurumu who winked at Raos who just gave her a simple wave and smile.

For some reason this agitated Moka a bit, but didn't show it. Well except maybe with slight killing intent aimed at Raos.

'Whats with her?' The human asked in his thoughts wondering why Moka just gave her a quick slip of K.I.

After Raos slept through homeroom and math class it was time for the only thing Raos ever paid attention to in school, lunch.

Scene change cafeteria

He got a tray full of food from the human world section, he still couldn't believe this school had a buffet, in the other schools he was famous for draining the school's food supplies and putting a strain on the schools food budgets. But here there are various appetites ranging from normal human ones to well giant monsters.

He looked wondering where to sit and spotted Moka and went in that direction.

Moka literally smelt the human coming her way and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What do you want Raos?" She asked rudely already feeling like leaving to find another table.

Raos looked at her with his family grin and said "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" He asked genuinely.

Moka went back to eating her food and said "Since we are allies I suppose I don't mind as long as you're not a bother." She said with contempt.

"Great, thanks." The boy said happily as he sat down with his trey of food.

It was then Moka noticed the food and was slightly curious if he could even eat all that. He then began to feast on the abnormal amount of food. And looked away with disgust seeing at how fast he could eat.

After finishing one of his plates he looked to Moka and asked "Hey Moka mind I ask a question?"

Moka looked to him, with a sigh had asked "What is it?"

"Do you know anything about Kurumu?" He asked seriously.

"She's a succubus." She said like it was obvious.

"A succubus?" He asked with a dumb look.

She nodded. "A monster that seduces men with its power called charm, try not to look into her eyes, also they can enslave men with just a kiss." She explained. "That girl who waved to you during homeroom is a succubus; I'd stay away from her if I were you." She said giving him a serious look of her own.

Raos quickly finished what was lift of his food then looked at her and said "Alright, thanks for the warning and I'm glad to hear you care for me." He said with his Son grin.

"As if I'd care for a lesser being, I just don't want your blood taken from me. Know your place." Moka scoffed.

"Harsh." He said as he put his tray away and headed to class.

When class was over Raos decided to walk around campus then head back to his dorm.

Scene change campus grounds

"Man what's it going to take for Moka to stop all the hating?" He asked himself as he kept walking around. He then felt some energies dropping, not wanting to waste time he charged his energy and flew over to wherever the energy was decreasing.

Scene change dead forest

Raos hovered to the ground quickly behind a tree to see what was eyes widened, he saw Kurumu there with a smile plastered on her face with her fan boys beating the crap out of one another in there various monster forms. Not intending on letting it go too far, he got out of his hiding spot. "The hell's going on here!" he yelled letting his blue aura come out. This earned the attention of the girl and the boys, thus stopping from killing each other.

The girl looked at him, gave a seductive smile and said "Oh Raos are you here to fight over me too, well I certainly wouldn't mind if you want."

Raos looked at her with anger but kept his composure. "Answer the damn question!" He demanded keeping track of his temper.

"Oh nothing I'm just looking which one of these boys is monster enough to be with me so I had to have them fight each other to find out who may be my destined one." She explained still keeping the smile on her face.

"Hey it's that guy from earlier!" shouted one of the boys in his true form, looks like a big Cyclops.

"I bet he wants to try to get Kurumu while we fight each other!" Another one assumed, who looked like a man with gorilla arms.

"What no I'm just…. Raos paused seeing as there's other way to stop them from killing each other decided to go along with it by saying " Oh damn you caught me oh well, guess I'll have to beat you all in order to get Kurumu for myself." Scratching the back of his head.

The boys again shot glares at him when one of them suggested; "Hey I have an idea let's take this arrogant punk out, then each other out." suggested one of them when the other guys nodded. All twelve of them roared and charged at the saiyan descendent.

'Perfect.' Raos thought grinning that his plan succeeded. He proceeded to jump over them as they charged and was beside Kurumu who only watched to see what the boy was planning. The boys looked back but before they can do anything he quickly pulled his fist back and thrust it forward with his palm open. The boys felt a sudden force push them back, sending them back and crashing against rocks and trees.

Seeing as they were all knocked out he then turned to Kurumu who hugged him with her bust against his face. "Oh Raos, I never knew you wanted me so badly!" She shouted happily. Using his strength he grabbed Kurumu's shoulders and lightly pushed her off. Kurumu could then see that he had a scowl on his face, she was completely shocked that he could even make that face after smothering him in her chest. She realized he just lied to them. "Why? Do you like Moka THAT much more than me?!" She asked with a threating voice.

Raos was dumbfounded. "What does Moka have to do with this? " He asked sharply.

Not bothering to answer she transformed with bat like wings, a tail with a small heart shape end, and her finger nails grew longer. "Fine first I'll kill you then the vampire!" She yelled as she flew up and charge at him with her claws.

She raised her right hand and slashed at him, however before it could make contact with his face he lashed out his hand and grabbed her wrist. Kurumu was shocked at his speed, but she couldn't let him, she has her mission to complete. So she slashed her other hand at him, but it ended the same way, her other wrist was caught in his other hand. She tried to get out of his grip but to no avail. She then raised her tail and tried to wrap it around his neck.

Seeing the tail coming for him, he crossed his arms downward, still holding her wrists, bringing her head closer, and slammed his own into hers, before her tail could strangle him. The impact was strong enough to send her back against a tree.

Surprisingly she was still conscious but a little light headed and unable to move. Raos walked towards her with his scowl still and asked "The hell's wrong with you?"

"My race is dying, I have to find my destined one!" She yelled with a scowl on her face. 'Charm.' She thought as she looked into his eyes.

As Raos was going to reply he felt a major headache. "AHHH!" He yelled clutching his head. 'This must be the charm Moka told me about.' He thought realizing he's in trouble. 'Ok what do I do?' He thought to himself as he kneeled down with his hands still holding his head. 'What was it Moka said.' He thought trying to remember.

Flashback

"A monster that seduces men with its power called charm, try not to look into her eyes, also they can enslave men with just a kiss." She explained. "That girl who waved to you during homeroom is a succubus; I'd stay away from her if I were you." She said giving him a serious look of her own.

Try not to look in her eyes.

Her eyes.

Flashback end

'Ok it only works as long as I'm looking into her eyes .The problem is I can't stop looking.' He thought trying to pull his head away or shut his eyes.

'That's it!' He thought coming up with a solution.

"This is the first time I ever had to charm a boy since I came here and now your all mine!" She declared, grinning and still laying her back against the tree. 'He shouldn't be resisting though, no matter as long as I'm looking into his eyes he will be under my control and I'll use him to get rid of Moka.' She thought with surprise and confidence.

Raos slowly got up struggling and grunting because of his mental battle against the succubus' power. He put both hands on his head with his fingers straightened, in the last split second before closing his eyes and yelled "SOLAR FLARE!"

Thankfully the sun was still up before it was setting down where it cannot be seen in the forest. A blinding light appeared forcing the surprised succubus to shut her eyes thus disrupting the charm she had on Raos.

Free from the charm, he walked up to Kurumu, keeping his scowl. "Now that you can't use that annoying charm of yours it's time you answer some questions." He demanded with slight anger in his voice.

Realizing she had no choice, with her eyes still shut she nodded.

"Alright why were you going to let those idiots kill each other? And what do you mean your race is dying?" He asked calmly.

"I have to find my destined one, to find him I have to carefully pick one of the men I entice whether it's with my charm or my own wiles, my people are close to extinction so this is the only way to find the right one for me." She answered honestly.

Raos sighed. "I'm sorry but I couldn't just let you do what you please with them."

"Why not? I didn't charm any of them; it was their choice, so what if they die, this way I will quickly find my destined one!" She cried loudly, still blind from the solar flare technique.

Raos shook his head with disgust and yelled. "You really don't get it do you?! To you they mean nothing, but they each have someone who care for them, when you let one of them die you let someone's son or bother die!" Gesturing to the unconscious idiotic boys with his right arm even though she was blind for the moment. Kurumu was starting to cry a little feeling bad. "I…..I just" Still angry Raos interrupted. "So if one of them died were you even going to apologize to their families that you let someone precious to them die fighting over you?!Are you that selfish?!" He asked with sheer anger. Kurumu couldn't hold it anymore and just let out her tears with her eyes shut and cried.

Surprised Raos looked at her with regret, he looked down in shame that he let his anger out so suddenly and making a girl wasn't this upset with Moka because she only tried to use him and Kurumu tried to use others. He walked over to her and gently wiped away some of the tears with his left hand. Finally able to open her eyes she stopped crying and looked at him in sadness. "I'm sorry I got too worked up." He said with a sad look of his own. He reached into his pocket, got out the bag from this morning. He opened it took out what looked like a green bean. "Here it's called a senzu bean, it will heal your injuries." He put in her mouth and she relunctantly chewed it up. She felt rejuvenated , her eyes widened as she stood up like nothing happened, she then turned to Raos and said " I am so sorry and thank you so much for opening my eyes before it was too late , I promise from now on I'll find my destined one the right way."

"No problem, I'm happy for you." He said with the Son grin.

She nodded joyfully and said "That's not all I just found him!"

"Huh?" Raos said dumbly.

She walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the check. Raos blushed a little with his hand on his cheek. Kurumu looked at him with her smile thinking about how cute he is right now being embarrassed.

"Well uh how about we be friends first ok?" He asked nervously.

"Is this because of Moka." She asked with mock disappointment.

"No believe me that girl and I are just allies." He explained.

"Allies?" She asked wondering what he meant.

"I (sigh) look it's a long story alright I'll tell you about it tomorrow if that's what you want. So friends?" He asked with a genuine smile.

"If that's what you want." She said smiling. "For now." She said as she winked at him.

Raos' blush got deeper and did a fake cough to change the subject. "So know where the school infirmary is cause I think I should take these idiots to get treated." He said pointing at the boys who were groaning in pain.

Scene change Moka's room

Moka was pondering on how to take down Raos for humiliating her. She needed to get stronger, that was a fact. She didn't want to kill him, no that would result with her losing her blood bank, what she wanted was to get him to admit he was beneath her and serve her like a hybrid should to a superior pure blood monster. Making him a familiar was out of the question, he would only get stronger through the bond so he will just be a willing human servant.

'Perhaps I can make his life of servitude a pleasant one.' She thought blushing, letting her imagination run wild with fantasies no one would think would think she'd have. She shook her head with self-disgust letting her hair fly out. She looked at her clock 6:45PM, she decided to go out searching for a place to train off the school grounds.

Scene change campus grounds

Later Raos was done taking the perverted group of imbeciles to the infirmary with Kurumu's help. She again apologized to him for what she did and left for her room.

Raos decided to just walk back to his room, then stopped and turned his head left. He felt a certain vampire's power in that direction increasing with no other presence there, off the school grounds. This brought a grin on his face. 'I'll need to ask the chairman for a place to train in secrecy.' He thought with excitement as he continued walking back to his dorm.

**And now to answer the questions you reviewers been asking.**

**Wasn't planning on character bashing I always hated it when I read a story, so much hate for people who aren't real am I right?**

**Second I don't know about adding Ria I never planned on it because "oh me oh my." IS SO ANNOYING! And deserves an ass whooping, but the story she was in "Get what you wanted." Was too depressing for me, I don't know. I usually don't like tragedy that much, but it would be fun to have her lose to someone who's part human, also I already base the story on someone else's story I'm not too sure about copying some more original ideas, characters included.**

**Raos' power is a bit less than some of you may have expected right now I'm having him as an overpowered character for now but I want him to lose to at least one of the stronger Rosario+Vampire character you know, I'm not trying to create a Gary Sue.**

**Don't worry Raos will have a real fight in a later chapter, I'm just trying to get the harem together first.**

**And now I will begin my attempt at power levels.**

**Raos: 4000 (suppressed) remember right now he has school so he can't spend all his free time training like his dad who you realized in the first chapter is a super saiyan.**

**Moka: 1900**

**Saizo :87**

**Kurumu: 533 (she can cut through trees like nothing and was still conscious from one of moka's kicks unlike saizo in cannon)**

**Monster students who were with kurumu: 400-590**

**Yeah I wasn't planning on power levels so could someone maybe help me out if these are even remotely accurate? And more or less importantly did I make moka reveal her attraction to Moka too soon? Please comment your opinion, offensive or not I value it.**

**Well enough of that I will add as soon as I can hopefully by next week. Check again soon though or I will cry.**

**Good bye and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	4. Friends, Allies, and Paradise

**Hey everybody, here with a new chapter. Now Yukari will look up to Raos as an older brother, NOTHING else. Now enough wasting space on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing Raos**

Chapter 4 Friends, allies, and paradise

Scene Campus grounds

The next day, the morning had the same routine as yesterday's, from Raos breaking the alarm clock to Moka feasting on the poor human saiyan hybrid's neck. However as she was walking away leave she heard something she found rather irritating. "Yahoox3 morning Raos!" Shouted a succubus jumping the boy with a hug pressing his face into her breasts. Moka looked over her shoulder, very annoyed that the girl she told Raos to stay away from was clinging to him. At least that's the reason she thought to herself on why she was annoyed, she decided to walk away ignoring the fact that another girl was clinging to her blood bank. 'Yet another reason to teach him his place.' She thought as she walked to class.

Before he was going to run out of air Raos gently pushed the girl off of him. "Morning Kurumu." Said the spikey bed haired boy with a smile. Kurumu just smiled back at him though a little disappointed that he pushed her off. "Ready for breakfast?" She asked enthusiastically. He was about to answer when a monstrous growl was heard from his stomach which shocked some of the jealous males. Both looked at each other then laughed that Raos involuntarily gave an answer. When their laughter died down they decided to head off to the cafeteria.

Moka was infuriated to say the least; her scowl was filled with more anger then her usual one. She couldn't stop thinking on what went between Raos and Kurumu, making it more infuriating she had a feeling she didn't know what to call. "Moka Akashiya I love you please go out with me!" A boy shouted to her. She did not even look towards the boy but gave him a small amount of her killing intent, sending the boy literally crying and running. She stopped walking surprised, since the first day she has been getting love confessions and normally she'd just ignore them this time she just aimed killing intent at someone, not that she regretted it. She was however supposed to keep her anger under control. She then continued walking, making a mental note to train extra hard at her secret training ground to let out some aggression.

Scene change cafeteria

Kurumu and Raos were eating lunch together, well Raos was still eating his pile of breakfast and Kurumu finished hers a while ago. Raos was eating and Kurumu was staring with awe as the object of her affection devoured all forty something dishes. Raos caught her staring and stopped. "Sorry, guess I have a high metabolism or something." He said laughing. "Oh it's alright you're a guy it's only natural, if you want I could cook breakfast for you every day in bed." She said seductively. "Really that would be great if you can make this much every day." He replied happily, not catching the hint. Kurumu blushed a little with excitement. "By the way can you please tell me what's with you and Moka, I mean I saw her sucking your blood just for saying hi!" She said angrily. Raos looked around and whispered to her. "Meet me outside during lunch and I'll tell you everything. Alright?" Kurumu took the hint of him being secretive and nodded, needing to know on why her love interest was somewhat friendly with the silver haired vampire.

Scene change class

Everyone was seated a few minutes before the bell and in comes Raos with Kurumu holding onto his arm. The boys all glared daggers at him while Moka's face remained neutral, on the outside at least. The lesson came and went as yesterday, with Raos having to sleep in all his classes, till lunch.

Scene change campus grounds

Raos and Kurumu were outside where Raos couldn't sense any one nearby. "Alright now will you please tell me what's going on with you and Moka?" She asked with major curiosity. Raos sighed and said "I suppose I'll start with what I am." He said . Kurumu gave him a curious look. "Kurumu, I'm human." He said without hesitation. Kurumu looked at him shocked with wide eyes. "Are you really?" She asked, hoping for him to say it was a joke. "Look I don't blame you if you don't like me for not telling you sooner but yeah I'm human." He said carefully hoping she will listen. "But what you did to those boys last night how?" She asked.

"That was a technique I learned from my father anyone can do it humans, monsters, anyone." He explained. "But one of my ancestors wasn't human who was with a human woman, before I continue I need to know if were still friends or not." He said with slight sadness.

Kurumu was quiet at first then to his surprised hug him, which he quickly returned. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear then kissed him on the cheek like last night. "For what?" He asked confused and blushed. "For trusting me as your friend, no matter what I will always consider you my destined one, and my friend." She said with a genuine smile. Raos smiled back glad that the first person he told his secret still considered him a friend.

"Well now that we clear that up I'll tell you that Moka and I had a little deal made when she found out." He said with his famous Son grin. "She knows?" Kurumu asked with worry. "Yeah she found out the first day, something about smelling like a human." He said with an inquisitive look. "Most monsters can smell the scent of each other and humans." She explained. "Because the barrier that's supposed to keep humans out it's no wonder you haven't been found out yet." She reasoned. He nodded and continued. "At first she offered to make me her familiar or kill me, thanks to my power I was able to compromise with her." He was about to continue when she looked at him surprised. "You beat the vampire!? Wow! Yahoox3 that's my destined one alright!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Chuckling at the praise he continued. "Any way I told her I would stay and give her blood in exchange not to hurt anyone, human or monster that doesn't cause harm to her." He said seriously.

"So is that's what you meant when you said you and Moka were allies?" She asked with wonder.

"Yup." He said happily.

"Now come on let's go back. I'm hungry again." He said walking back to lunch with Kurumu at his side.

They both had their treys full of food and Raos went to Moka's table.

"Hey Moka mind if we join you?" Asked the happy boy.

"It's one thing to deal with you but her?" She asked irritably.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Asked the angry succubus.

The two glared at one another until Raos set down his food and said to Moka "Just think of her as another ally will you." He winked when he used the word 'ally'.

Moka's eyes widened with anger. "You didn't." she whispered with anger.

Raos looked into her eyes with his family grin and chuckled. "Maybe." He said as he proceeded to eat his food.

It was then when Kurumu decided to sit down. "He told me everything." She said calmly.

Raos was finished with his first plate and noticed the harsh glare Moka was giving him. "What?" He asked.

"I didn't want anyone even thinking I was associated with a filthy human, hybrid or not." She whispered threatening him.

"You didn't say to keep it a secret, besides if my ally knows then so should my friends. Right?" He asked ignoring her insult.

"You WILL know your place!" She yelled quietly. She then got up and walked out of the cafeteria with fury that made even Raos' spine shiver.

"Well that went well." Raos said like he meant it and continued eating his many plates.

"You sure it's alright we told her?" Asked Kurumu worried for Raos' safety.

"It's fine she just has a lot of anger issues." He said still eating his food.

"That's true." The succubus said chuckling.

They happily ate and talked through the rest of lunch.

Raos' classes went well, with him as usual sleeping through them so he didn't have to deal with Moka's glare at him through the four classes he had with her. He decided to go see the chairman for a place to train.

Scene change Mikogamis's Office

The chairman's office looked rather normal. Exactly what you imagine a principal's office to look like. "Son Raos what can I do for you." said Mikogami.

"Sir I hope this isn't too much to ask but do you know a place where I can train." He asked hopefully.

"I know of a place but I can't just let anyone who asks in it to do whatever they please." He said with a grin.

"Well how about a favor, I'll do anything as long as it's not something against my morals." He offered.

"Very well." Mikogami said with his grin. "As you may know by now, yokai academy isn't like the schools you've been, not only is it a school for monsters, but it's a school where so much is allowed."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"If you were to say murder a student right in front of me, the worst you would get is suspension." He explained with his grin vanishing as if the student's safety mattered to him.

Raos' eyes widened realizing that no actual justice would have happened if he hadn't stopped Kurumu from having the boys kill each other. "You mean murder is allowed?! What the hell?! Do monsters take life for granted or what?!" He asked with major anger.

"You must understand that monsters have a different view on life, than humans do, after all you can't say that everywhere in the human world is peaceful, right?" He asked with the same sad face he had.

Raos nodded and said knowing the minority of the human world live in poverty. "So what do you want me to do?"

"What I want you to do is do all you can do to stop my students whenever I tell you they get out of control." He said with his grin back in place.

"Done." Raos said without hesitation, wanting to help the students more than a place to train.

"Very well, before I will show you your training area after you search on and off school grounds to make sure no murders are going on today." The chairmen said with a smile. "Is that reasonable?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course thank you." He said with resolve and a bow.

When he walked out the door the chairman said "Thank you."

Scene change campus grounds

Raos began his search walking around and sensing energy for anything decreasing. So far all he could sense was normal. He also sensed a certain energy coming for him.

"Yahoox3 Raos where'd you sneak off to, not with another girl I hope." She said while hugging his face into her breasts. Not surprised and also used to her greeting. He gently pushed her off and said

"Sorry I just had to see the chairman that's all." He said with his smile.

"You're not in trouble are you?" She asked hopefully.

"Nothing major." He said genuinely. It was then he saw a little girl with what looked like a witch's hat and uniform trying to reach for what looked like a wand from three boys. Moka was walking away ignoring the scene entirely. 'Again mean to the bone.' He thought knowing that she saw protecting the little girl was something she considered beneath her. He decided not to dwell on Moka not helping and walked towards the scene in for the little girl.

"Come on give it back." said the little girl jumping for her wand.

"If you really want this wand back then take it back." said the guy laughing with his two pals. Then they noticed spikey haired boy walking towards them. "Hey what do you want?" asked the one holding the wand.

Raos said nothing after looking at him with a bored expression and walked up to the child. "Here you go." He said holding the wand the guy was holding for a second with his family grin.

The idiots were shocked and looked at their leader to see there was no wand in his hand. "Hey! The hell do you think you're doing?!" The leader spouted.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Raos yelled back with anger. "What are you three idiots doing ganging up on a little girl!?" He demanded.

"She's a witch; half breed scum like her doesn't belong here!" The idiot yelled with anger.

"Raos!" Kurumu yelled, running up to them.

When the two followers heard that name they looked nervous. "Wait boss that's Son Raos, remember the guy who single handedly put ten guys in the hospital last night?" One of his followers asked with fear.

"Wha- Wha- this little punk is him?!" The leader asked with as much fear. It was then that they actually grew a brain and ran away instead of taking their chances at the hybrid.

'Great, third day of school and already I'm earning a reputation.' Raos thought with relief for not hurting them and sad that some people may end up fearing him. He then turned to the little girl when Kurumu was next to him.

"Umm thank you for saving me Son Raos." The little girl said shyly.

With a smile he said "It was no problem and call me Raos."

She then turned to the succubus and who gave her own introductions. "Hey my names Kurumu Kuruno, what's your name?"

"My name is Yukari Sendo." The little girl said cheerfully.

"Let's be friends, alright?" Raos asked cheerfully holding out his hand.

Yukari looked down and asked "Why? You heard what he said right, I'm a witch?" with a tear in her eye.

"I don't care if you're a vampire so come on friends?" He said happily still holding his hand. "You too right Kurumu?"

Kurumu looked at him amazed that he would not only befriend a vampire but as well as a witch she then happily gave a nod.

"See we're both your friends no matter what you are." The boy said happily.

It was then that Yukari took his hand and said happily "Thank you. "

Moka was far enough to see the boy defend the witch and continued to walk off to her training spot to get strong enough to put the lowly human hybrid in his place.

After telling Yukari and Kurumu he had something important to do Raos continued his search on and off the school grounds. He was surprised he had to step in between so many death matches in one night. The spectators who would watch these were looking at him with disgust for ruining their bloody entertainment. Some he only had to say his name to stop the idiots from killing one another thanks to his current reputation, others he had to knock out. Sometimes even the spectators who tried to keep him out of their business. Luckily it was only 7:30pm when finally all the fights stopped and all the students were in their dorms. 'Damn I love a good fight too but not when they kill each other!' he thought with anger.

Scene change Mikogami's office

Raos walked into Mikogami's office wearing the orange and blue uniform with the Goku symbol on it. "You held your end of the bargain, now I will comply with my end." He said already expecting what he was going to same. He got off his chair and motioned him to follow. Raos walked after him into a room with a bronze door in it. "This door leads to a place I created for monsters that are close to extinction, paradise. I ask you not to kill any monster behind these doors. Now any questions?" he asked calmly.

Raos nodded and asked him "Do you think you and I can have a match?" with a grin sensing his suppressed energy. "I knew you'd ask that however I must decline for I may lose control and end up doing more damage than I prefer." He said with the grin disappearing.

"That's too bad well thank you." He replied a little sad that he didn't get to test himself against the chairman. He then opened the door to paradise.

Scene change Paradise

He looked around it had the same sky as yokai academy and was a jungle. "Perfect." Raos commented, pleased with the training ground he had. He walked away from the door and flew to explore the area. Then a dragon flew in his way. It was about to attack so Raos give it a hard elbow to the stomach and it flew off. "I guess I'll have to make a spot to show the creatures around here I shouldn't be messed with." Raos said to himself remembering his father when he scared a bunch of dinosaurs with an explosion. Smirking he crossed his arms and charged his energy to its max, making in an explosion that was at least as big as a football stadium. The only reason the entire place wasn't destroyed was because Raos aimed upwards. He sensed the creatures were now moving away further from his spot, making him satisfied. "Now to do as many warm ups as fast I can before I get hungry!" Raos said with excitement.

Scene change dead forest

Meanwhile Moka was honing her skills. She sharpened her fighting style by adding fists with it, realizing that it will take more than kicks to bring the human to his knees. 'No matter what it takes I will force him into slavery, or death.' She thought as she kept smashing her punches and kicks into plenty of boulders and trees. Thanks to her vampire energy she was able to keep away the students so she wouldn't have to deal with distractions. It was a given that he must pay for not only humiliating her but talking to a girl other than her.

**Now to answer questions WHOA! You all asking for spoilers that I can't reveal yet. I will answer one though Android 18 or 17 aren't alive. I'm following DBM's theory on the androids energy depletion theory, the longer they live the more energy they lose, thus the more life they lose.**

**Now I like to thank you for the power levels, as for Ria I don't know yet I will continue with what I plan so far and see how I can fit her in. by the way I did this to show Raos' current full power.**

**Now power levels:**  
**Raos: 7,750 (Full power)**

**Moka:1,900 (only 2 days of training so same power level)**

**Mikogami: 6000 (Suppressed)**

**Yukari: 2**

**Check soon or I will cry.**


	5. Club hunting

**Hello everyone I have no excuse I deeply apologize now on with the story.**

**Chapter 5 Club**

A month has gone by since our favorite character Raos came to Yokai Academy. Ever since he found out about the acceptance of violence in this school for monsters, he has been spending more time protecting the students from each other. He has been breaking the fights that almost if not every student enjoys before they end up battered and bloody. Though this keeps him from using his training ground, paradise as much as required to get stronger. As a result his power is about the same as the previous month.

Scene Academy Woods

"Could you please cut it out?" The spikey haired human/saiyan asked, standing between two students in their monster forms.

"Why don't you ever mind your own business punk?" A big guy with horns asked angrily.

"Stay out of this unless you want some too!" The big guy with what looked like grey scales threatened.

"You asked for it." Raos did a simple light chop to each of them, knocking them out before they could even protest.

Not that it made much of a difference since almost everyone in this school isn't a match for him.

However he may have to worry about a certain silver haired vampire's progress. Even now as he takes the two young monsters to the infirmary he senses her energy growing due to her own training. Considering she tried to enslave him when they first met and her pride, he doubts she has giving up on that idea yet. He involuntarily shudders at the thought. Hopefully he will be able to find the time to train before her power even catches up to his own.

Scene change Campus

When Raos was walking his way to the boy's dorm he saw Moka standing with her arms crossed.

"What are you hoping to accomplish doing all this?" She asked with her trademark scowl.

"What do you mean?" He asked, honestly unsure what she means.

"Stopping these idiots from fighting one another, just what do you have to gain from this?" She demanded.

Raos just stood there, thinking about telling her about the deal he made with the Chairman, but decided against it since they weren't exactly friends yet.

"I'm just trying to prevent as less injuries and deaths (especially) at this school as I can." Raos said honestly but not quite telling her the truth.

"If you think you're helping them your wrong, your just being an annoyance to everyone." Moka said chuckling.

"Really? Speaking of which why is fighting and murder allowed anyway?" Raos asked with a serious voice.

"There's a reason why so much more is allowed here than the human world." She explained. "Death and violence are part of nature and that is just as true for humans! You're just better at pretending that violence is the exception of that rule."

"Not everyone is naturally violent, human or monster." Raos protested with a serious look.

"Tell that to the monsters who have been exterminated over the centuries." She shot back. "For that matter if humans are so peaceful how have you managed to have two world wars? Believe me if humans were the peaceful creatures you were pretending to be this academy wouldn't exist and monsters wouldn't have a reason to hide."

Raos just kept staring with an inquisitive look. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he even should considering her temper. But considering she was no match for him he went and said it.

"You are so depressing." Raos said with a straight face and an honest pity tone.

At that moment Moka's power skyrocketed to its peak. She did not appreciate his tone, or the insult. What happened next was inevitable she thrust her foot at his face, and of course he dodged it like it was nothing.

"Calm down I just saw your panties." Raos said with a slight blush.

Moka's face turned red with embarrassment, she would have tried to kick him a second time if she hadn't realized he was still above him in terms of speed and power. With an annoyed sigh she walked away promising that next time she strikes, she will get a hit.

"She sure is one piece of work." Raos said watching her walk away.

Scene change paradise

Raos was training while Kurumu and Yukari with amazement as Raos blasted energy balls and concentrated them to come back to him to test his reflexes. Not one hit him.

"YahooX3 that's my destined one." Kurumu yelled with excitement.

"You're really fast Raos!" Yukari said brightly.

After a month of being here he managed to fill in on any question the two girls had for him.

"No its not magic, its energy, I let it out of me to fly and shoot it into beams." That was the answer to their questions.

He also told them anyone can use it be it human or monster. He told Yukari that he was a human hybrid. When both she and Kurumu asked what else he was he gave them the excuse of the school rules not to reveal his monster identity. He thought about telling them but decided against it until it came up. He was told by his parents to not be too open on his saiyan ancestor.

Scene change Classroom

The next morning we find Raos in class trying to keep awake.

"Alright class today you will all be required to join a club!" Mrs. Shizuka announced cheerfully.

For once the teacher said something that interested Raos.

'Maybe I could convince Moka to join a club with me.' He thought wondering if this could be an opportunity to get Moka to change her ways.

However when it was time to leave to go searching for a club Moka was already out of the room.

"Figures." Raos mumbled.

Scene change school campus

When they got outside Raos, Kurumu, and Yukari looked at the crowd of students around them.

"There's so many clubs to choose from." Raos commented. The two girls just nodded.

"Hey why don't we all join the same club?" Yukari suggested cheerfully.

"That sounds like a good idea, how about you Kurumu?" Raos asked looking at her.

"Yeah! I'll join whatever my club destined one joins." The cheerful succubus replied.

The trio walked around looking for a good club to join. Everywhere you looked there was a club that no one in the human world would find normal. There was the mummy club, acupuncture club, potion club and many more strange clubs that you would not see in a human school.

It was then that he saw a crowd of boys with heart shaped eyes. Wanting to see what the commotion was about the three walked closer to see a beautiful woman with blue hair and yellow eyes in a purple bikini with a purple towel wrapped around her legs.

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, come and join the swimming club." She said almost seductively.

"The swimming club lacks any male members so the boys will get special attention." She then winked in Raos' direction, causing him to blush much to Kurumu's dismay as she growled with jealousy.

All the boys howled as the girls in swim suits were modeling for the crowd.

"Hey Raos why don't we join the swimming club?" Kurumu asked thinking about him looking at her with a swimsuit.

"Worth a shot." Raos replied with an honest smile.

Tamao smiled when they all agreed to join.

Scene change further school campus

Not too far away Moka was walking around looking for a club that will have the least amount of bothers possible. She did not wish to join a club however the school required her to. She thought about joining whatever club Raos was in to keep his blood near her but decided against it knowing he would keep the wrong idea about their relationship as allies. As she walked everyone steered clear of her not wanting to end up a victim of her now famous kicks.

She then stopped when she saw a single girl with long blonde hair and thick glass in a booth that said "Movie Club".

Scene change swimming pool

Back at the swimming club Raos was in his swimming shorts in the pool blushing while being held by his senior student.

"See? You move your arms like this?" Tamao said as she was close to the boy.

"Thanks, but I already know how to swim so how about you focus on teaching the new members that don't know how to." Raos said nervously.

"My you're really well built, even in human form." She said ignoring what he said and feeling his muscles on his arms.

"Thanks again but could you not be so close?" Raos asked nervously

"Are you saying you don't like this position?" She said smiling with her cleavage touching his bare back.

"That's n-not the point." Raos replied avoiding the question.

"Oh? Then what is the point?" Tamao asked seductively.

"W-well…" Raos was trying to answer when Kurumu pushed Tamao away from him.

"Hey! No girl gets to have Raos that close to them besides me!" Kurumu declared.

"Raos! What were you doing letting her get all flirty with you?" Kurumu yelled pushing his face into her cleavage.

With his strength he gently pushed Kurumu off of him.

"Easy Kurumu, Tamao was just trying to teach me how to swim." Raos defended her with a nervous smile.

"Then how about you teach me how to swim?" Kurumu asked seductively.

Raos was about to answer when suddenly he sensed an energy dropped. He looked in the direction he felt and saw a girl biting a boy as he seemed to turn into an old man. Kurumu looked at this as well and looked to Tamao who seemed to have grown gills and a fish tail.

"What's going on?" Raos asked with alarm.

"Don't think too ill of us, as mermaids, draining energy out of men is how we survive." Tamao said with her usual smile.

"But you know I think your smell is by far the most delicious I've ever felt. Almost like a human." Tamao said jumping over Kurumu and Raos, revealing her tail.

"Kurumu fly out of here with Yukari I have an idea." Raos said with a rare serious tone.

Usually Kurumu would stay and fight with but after a month of seeing him stop the school fights she manage to trust him to handle things by himself no matter how much she would want to help. She sprouted her wings grabbed Kurumu and flew out of the pool on the other side of the fence and watched to see what he had in mind.

"You said you needed energy are those boys your friends drained going to be alright?" Raos asked keeping his anger in check.

"No need to worry, they'll be back to normal after resting a few days." Tamao said without worry as she completely transformed from a beautiful girl into a hideous monster.

Raos did not flinch when he saw her transform, in fact he gave no reaction after a month of seeing students transform into odd creatures, he became accustom to this. With a sigh of relief Raos looked at her with his cheerful smile.

"Good I thought you and your friends were all bad otherwise they wouldn't be alive right now." He said with a smile.

Tamao blushed, she thought he would freak out like any male would when they saw her true form. But he didn't instead he was more concerned for the people she was draining.

"Look I have plenty of energy to spare so how bout you let the rest of the guys and you all can drain me all you want." Raos said smiling.

"What!" Kurumu, Yukari, Tamao, and the rest of the swim team shouted aloud shocked at his offer.

Kurumu kept her wings and claws ready in case this insane plan were to end badly. Yukari had her hands gripped to her wand and ready to intervene as well. They would have already had they not known Raos could get out of trouble and just fly away anytime.

"You can't be serious you could die with this many of us draining your life energy!" Tamao said with actual worry.

Raos narrowed his eyes and charged his energy. A slight whirlwind appeared around him and the water was whirling slightly as he reached his maximum. Had he not train to control his energy he would have caused the entire pool to turn into a whirlpool.

When Raos was done charging his energy the mermaids looked at him amazed at his power.

'So I guess some monsters do know how to sense energy.' Raos said keeping a mental note of that.

"Alright start any time." Raos said with his smile.

Tamao looked at him amazed he would sacrifice himself for people he hardly knew. She didn't know whether to admire or pity him for his sheer stupidity.

"You heard him girls, take a bite!" Tamao declared as she charged with the other girls.

Raos closed his eyes and flinched as his entire upper body was bitten in different places.

'It's almost like a bunch of vampires biting me at once.' Raos thought comparing this to Moka draining his blood.

He felt his energy draining out of him and going into the mermaids. The mermaids were in absolute heaven as they drained his power.

Kurumu flew over the fence and was ready to strike with her claws. But she stopped when she noticed one by one the students fainted for unknown reasons. They couldn't bring themselves to stop; his power was too delicious for them, literally and figuratively. At the end all the mermaids ended up floating in the pool with Raos standing looking a bit fatigued.

Scene change infirmiry

Tamao woke up in a bed and easily recognized it wasn't her dorm room.

"Good you're awake." She heard a voice say. She heard a voice and turned her head to see Raos sitting by her.

"Raos where am I?" Tamao asked curiously.

"You're in the school's infirmary, the same goes for your friends and the boys you girls drained." Raos said with a smile.

"What happened?" She asked with her memory still foggy.

"You and your friends fainted after drinking a little too much of my energy, don't worry your friends are fine too as well as the boys they snacked on earlier." Raos said with his smile still in place.

It was then that Tamao realized that what she tried was wrong. She shouldn't have tried to hurt people just to get the energy she needed like all mermaids.

"Raos I hope it's not too late to apologize." Tamao said with worry.

"Don't worry about it, no one got hurt too badly and everything's fine." He said cheerfully.

"Yes but we could have killed you if you weren't so-"She began.

"Look the important thing is you learned from this alright? That way next time no one will get hurt." Raos interrupted.

"W- when I transformed I was surprised you didn't run, most boys would at the sight of my true form." Tamao said regretting that he saw her in her less beautiful human form.

"Oh don't worry, look at it this was way, that side has your true power and this form has your true beauty." Raos said smiling.

Tamao looked at him grateful that he was so forgiving and he didn't care about her other form's looks. It was then she noticed how handsome Raos looked to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck surprisingly catching him off guard.

"Hey what are you-"Raos began, but was interrupted with a sudden kiss on his cheek. She then let go him go and looked at him with her seductive smile.

"Oh? Can't girls give you a thank you kiss without you blushing?" She said teasing.

"Well I didn't see that coming." He said chuckling and blushing.

It was at that moment when Kurumu slammed the door open with Yukari behind her. She hugged Raos with his face in her cleavage. After quickly telling Mrs. Shizuka they were joining the newspaper club they quickly looked for Raos.

"Hey what was it we just interrupted?" Kurumu asked both Tamao and Raos.

"Oh if it isn't the succubus don't worry you didn't interrupt much, this time." Tamao said with a tick mark as Raos was being smothered in the blue haired girl's breasts.

"You listen here guppy. You better not try touching my Raos." Kurumu said as Raos finally freed himself from her well-developed chest.

"Guppy?" Tamao asked with a seemingly calm face.

"Your Raos?" Tamao asked while grabbing onto Raos' left arm.

"Hey! What did I say about touching him?" Kurumu yelled grabbing onto his right arm.

"I'm a second year student you should listen to an upper classman and keep YOUR hands off of him." Tamao said with a grin, purposefully squeezing his arm between her breasts.

Yukari was watching the two argue with a confused look, she was wondering if she should drop a golden pot spell on the two to knock them out and get Raos out of there.

"I have an idea let's ask Raos who should be with him." Tamao asked already looking like he picked her.

"Fine by me I already know he'll pick me." Kurumu said brightly.

The two looked to Raos but he seemed to have vanished, even with their hands around his arms.

"Where'd he go?" Kurumu and Tamao asked at the same time, and then looked at each other with tick marks on their heads.

"Look what you did!" The succubus yelled accusingly.

"What I did?" The mermaid asked.

"Oh don't act all innocent you scared him off!" Kurumu declared.

"Oh? What about you with those bags of useless meat you were trying to suffocate him with?" Tamao asked keeping her grin.

"What was that?" Kurumu asked angrily.

"You heard me." Tamao said smugly.

As the two were arguing the little witch kept watching.

"I have a feeling this will be a regular thing soon, poor Raos." Yukari said with an annoyed sigh.

Scene change school campus

"I did not sign up for this." Raos said flying around campus doing his regular checking around the school. He didn't need to do this since he can just sense if someone's power level was dropping but he figured you could never be too careful in a school for monsters. He was relieved that everyone was in their dorms and no fights would occur for tonight, especially since he was still drained from being a buffet to the mermaids.

He swooped down and quickly changed into his training cloths for paradise. Hoping to make some progress before the vampire we all know gains the power to above his level.

**Surprise, I decided since Yukari wasn't going to fantasize like she does in canon I had to add another girl to the harem. Hope you like. And before you ask I'm trying to keep Raos at the same strength he's at until a strong villain arrives.**

**Question time: I know there is no legit proof on the androids losing power but it was either that or android 18 commits suicide.**

**Power levels:**

**Raos: 8000**

**Raos(Drained): 4200**

**Tamao: 442**

**Tamao in water: 990**

**Mermaids: 500**


	6. Speed vs Strength

**So sorry about the delays it's just hard to come up with a decent chapter you know? Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 6 Speed vs Strength**

**Scene campus**

Raos was walking his way to school when he noticed Moka wasn't heading towards him for her morning meal. For the entire month he's been here she would always come to him for her need for his blood.

"That's odd Moka's not here." Raos stated to no one in particular. He was about to search for her energy when Kurumu suddenly did her usual greeting.

"YahooX3! Hi Raos, I'm so looking forward to working in the newspaper club with you!" Kurumu shouted as brightly as usual.

His head was once again smothered in her breasts again he was about to lightly push her off when Yukari showed up. With a wave of her wand she dropped a golden washtub on her head.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" Kurumu yelled at the witch.

"You're going to suffocate Raos with that one day!" Yukari shot back.

The two began arguing and Raos just watched nervously chuckling when he felt another familiar energy coming from behind.

"Good morning Tamao." Raos said brightly as he turned around.

"Good morning Raos." Tamao replied wearing her school uniform. "You know I wish you stayed in the swimming club, it's not about what happened is it?" Tamao asked worriedly.

"Oh no we just honestly thought it wasn't for us." Raos said genuinely hoping he wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Ok well I do hope you stop by, me and the girls just can't get enough of you." Tamao said seductively.

"Well I'll be sure to come by to give all of you some of my energy whenever I have the chance, but right now I'm still a bit drained from yesterday." Raos said not catching her tone.

"Not quiet what I meant." Tamao mumbled.

"Hey what are you doing talking to Raos again." Kurumu yelled as she had Yukari in a headlock.

"Well I love to stay and chat but I have to go back to the swimming club, I'll see you around." Tamao said giving Raos a wink and began walking away completely ignoring Kurumu.

"Hey don't just ignore me!" Kurumu yelled angrily.

As Kurumu was doing her little rant Raos searched the energies in the area to find out Moka's whereabouts. He senses she's somewhere in the academy with someone else he didn't recognize. Knowing that she was alright Raos shrugged and walked away towards the newspaper club alongside Kurumu and Yukari.

**Scene change Club room**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the newspaper club!" Mrs. Shizuka announced cheerfully. The three were seated down in front of her.

"Um are we the only members?" Raos asked.

"Why no silly the club president should be here at any moment." Mrs. Shizuka replied brightly.

At that moment the door opened and in came an older student with slightly long black hair, a red headband, and a necklace resembling a wolf around his neck. He was holding a bundle of red roses.

"Sorry I'm late but when I heard Kurumu Kuruno was going to be in this club I just had to get these." The boy said flashing a smile.

"Oh you're here good." Mrs. Shizuka said cheerfully. "Everyone this here is Ginei Morioka, a 2nd year student and club president. So he's your senior, be sure to ask him any questions you may have, now I have to leave for a teachers meeting so Gin please take over and explain them the newspaper club.

"Not a problem Mrs. Shizuka." Gin replied as she left.

'This power is almost as strong as Moka when I first met her.' Raos thought lazily as he was walking towards Kurumu.

"Here you go my dear, think of this as a welcome present from your club president." Gin said trying to sound charming.

"Thanks." Kurumu said being used to taking gifts from random boys.

Gin smiled and looked over to Yukari; he grabbed a rose from the bundle and gave it to her. "I guess big things come in small packages." He said with a smile as Yukari accepted the rose with an inquisitive look.

Gin then got in his chair and began explaining. "Alright now let's get down to business; let me tell you what the newspaper club is all about." He said with an instructive tone. "Where all about the truth, whenever there's something that's worth investigating for a story where the ones who go looking, even if it means putting ourselves in harm's way."

Little did everyone know Raos' heart was pumping with excitement when he heard 'in harm's way' in a school filled with monsters who knows if he'll find a strong opponent or not, that's something he's been hoping for ever since he made the deal with the chairman though was constantly disappointed.

"But we usual just right about the schools budget, teachers, things in the human world, things like that." Gin said with an assuring smile.

Raos felt disappointed but he knows he shouldn't, this way neither Kurumu nor Yukari will have to get in harm's way. Still his saiyan blood couldn't help but boil at the small possibility of fighting someone strong.

"Alright now let's find out what our first story will be any ideas?" Gin asked honestly.

Everyone put their hands to their chin, thinking of something worth putting on print.

"Oh, I know!" Kurumu said to everyone. "There's this peeping tom that keeps looking at woman through the girls locker room and their bedrooms. They can't catch him because he's so fast."

"You mean there's some guy at night looking through the girls locker room and their bedrooms." Raos asked not knowing what the peeper would have to gain.

"Yeah, there are also rumors that you're the peeper Raos." Kurumu said with anger at the lie.

"What? But why?" Raos asked with a shocked look.

"Because everyone sees you fly right after stopping a fight, not to mention you're really fast but I know you wouldn't peep so don't worry." Kurumu said brightly.

"Well if this guy thinks he can frame me and get away with it than I say find him and expose him." Raos said excitingly at the thought of at least finding a fast opponent.

Kurumu and Yukari nodded at that and looked to Gin who smiled seemingly pleased with the group's determination.

"Ok now that we have our story it's time to hit the pavement and hit the streets." Gin said with enthusiasm. "But first let's hang up some posters to invite anyone still interested in joining the club."

Gin gave Raos and Yukari each a box of posters to hang up, while oddly only giving one poster to Kurumu. After Raos finished his half of the hallway he went back to where Gin was with Kurumu. She was still trying to put the poster up, while Gin was sitting down for obvious reasons.

"Nope a little higher." Gin said with a perverted look as he squatted to get a good view on Kurumu's panties.

"Higher? Are you kidding?" Kurumu complained.

Raos was coming back finishing his half of the posters seeing Kurumu struggling with her poster. Wanting to help he floats over to her and puts the poster higher.

"Raos?" Kurumu asked surprised.

"Let me put this up." Raos said gladly.

Gin growled slightly, not loud enough for Raos or Kurumu to hear. He didn't know what to be angrier about that Raos interrupted his little show or that he acted like he didn't even know he did.

He then stood up and walked over to the boy. "Raos after our club meeting could you speak with me please?" The perverse asked with fake politeness.

"Sure." Raos said as he floated back down.

Everyone was finished with the first meeting early due to not having much to do other than hanging up posters. Raos and Gin were alone in the club room.

"You're not planning to tell Kurumu what I was doing are you?" Gin asked with his fake gentle tone.

"About what?" Raos asked dumbly.

"Don't play dumb you know what I was doing while Kurumu was hanging that poster." Gin said still believing he was just playing stupid.

'Is this guy stupid.' Gin thought with a dumbfounded look. 'Wait what if he is.'

"Never mind sorry I just think I should show you a secret no one but me knows." Gin said with a hushed tone.

"Really? Show me." Raos said with an enthusiastic tone.

'He is stupid. Perfect.' Gin thought with a smirk

He had plans for him.

**Scene change girls shower room**

It was around time for the soccer team to hit the showers and both Gin along with Raos were both standing outside their shower room. Gin had a victorious grin like he already knows how this will play out.

"Alright now you see that window take a look through it." Gin said pointing up towards said window.

Raos looked at it with a curious look on his face as he floated up to the window. He was about to take a look into it then heard a flash, he turned to see Gin with a camera and a photo coming out of it.

"Got you. Now if you want to keep this photo from- . Gin began.

"Peeping tom!" Raos interrupted shouting allowing the girls to hear. He then quickly pointed at the photo while still floating and blasted a small energy beam, incinerating the photo.

"Wha-". Gin began but was knocked down from the impact of the small explosion behind him. The energy beam burned through the photo, slightly exploded behind Gin's left leg making him trip forwards. Raos then flew away before one of the girls looked out the window and sees Gin on the ground.

"Look it's the peeper let's get him." The girl shouted angrily.

Before they can get outside however Gin got up and quickly body flickered away.

**Scene change Sky**

Raos was floating high off the ground laughing while holding his stomach and kicking his legs up.

"HAHAHAHA-Dumbass-HAHAHAHA!" Raos bellowed knowing no one could hear him from up above. He couldn't believe his acting worked, first Moka now Gin. He knew he was a pervert when he saw him looking up Kurumu's panties, like Moka he wanted to see what Gin would do with him if he were someone helpless, and like her he got what he deserved. And just like Moka he learned he's not to be trifled with.

At least he hoped he did.

When Raos finally calmed down from his laughter he landed on the ground, he was still laughing a little. He sees Tamao walking up to him.

"Hello Raos." Tamao said seductively.

"Hey Tamao." Raos said still snickering.

"What's so funny?" Tamao asked curiously.

"Nothing sorry." Raos said with his laughter dying.

"Oh, well want to walk me to my dorm?" Tamao said hoping to take him to her room.

"Sure, why not." Raos said genuinely.

They both began walking. During the walk Tamao was having some fantasies playing out in her head. Raos suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong Raos?" Tamao asked worriedly.

"Sorry but that walk might have to wait." Raos said looking behind him. Tamao turned around as well and saw none other than Gin with a neutral look.

"Gin." Tamao said with disgust.

"You know him?" Raos asked with confusion.

"He and I have been classmates since last year." Tamao said with annoyance. "He has always been peeping on anyone he can and I'm one of the few who's actually caught him. He's a total perv." She said sighing.

"Knew that part already." Raos said with a grin.

"Raos meet me at the school roof, alone." Gin said seriously.

Raos raised an eyebrow trying to suppress his excitement at the possibility of a fight with him. Tamao had a worried look on her face.

"See you there." Raos said with a pleasant smile.

Gin walked away determined to make the young saiyan pay for fooling him.

"Raos you're not going to fight him are you?" Tamao said very worried for Raos.

"Who knows?" Raos said honestly then looked to Tamao with his son grin. "Look If he's looking for a fight I will beat him but I'll try to avoid it if I can for you, ok?"

Tamao blushed at that, she's only known him for a day and he's trying to reassure her. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Now it was Raos' turn to blush.

"That's for good luck, give that perv hell for me okay?" Tamao asked as she walked to her dorm.

Raos watched her walk away holding the place where she kissed him. "First Kurumu now Tamao." Raos said blushing. "I wonder if this is why mom told me to stay away from girls." Raos joked. He shook head a little to get his thoughts straight and flew to meet Gin.

**Scene change School Roof**

Raos made it there in no time at all and Gin was there already too. Raos was surprised at this, even though he was still weak because of yesterday he was surprised at how fast Gin was.

"You have got to be kidding not one, not two, but three girls what the hell!" Gin yelled angry at Raos' popularity.

"What your jealous about Yukari too man you really are a perv huh?" Raos asked with a blank face.

"No I meant Moka not Yukari!" Gin yelled angrily.

"Moka? She doesn't talk to me unless she needs to." Raos said a little sadly.

"Yeah right I've seen her kissing you on the neck every day since school started!" Gin shouted while pointing at the boy.

"What?" Raos blurted out shocked at his accusation. "Moka comes to me to drink my blood, you do know she's a vampire right?"

"Well that's a relief in that case how about a little deal?" Gin said grinning.

"What kind of deal?" Raos asked wondering what he had in mind.

"I'll forget that prank you pulled earlier in exchange you stay away from Moka." Gin said in a negotiating tone.

"That's Moka's choice, and to be honest I really don't know what you see in her." Raos said honestly. "I mean she's harsh, short tempered, and snotty." Raos said holding up three fingers one by one as he said his description of Moka. "She's especially like that to others who are weaker than her, but at least I know she's smart enough to not be with someone like you." Raos said smiling and crossing his arms.

"That's it your dead." Gin declared as he transformed into a wolf. Raos sensed his energy spiked, now his power level was as high as his own, but Raos was taught that peoples power level consisted of speed and strength so he might still be at a disadvantage especially at his current state.

Raos got in his stance (Imagine Goku's when he first fought Vegeta) and was ready for a fight. Gin charged at him with light speed. Raos was able to see him and thrust his fist at his face, but Gin body flickered away and was standing on the railing behind the saiyan.

"Nice try slow poke." Gin said with a triumphant tone. He had the right to be confident, he slashed on Raos' chest before he jumped to avoid Raos' counter.

"Wow not bad, but it takes more than speed to win a fight." Raos said honestly impressed when he turned around. On his chest was a wide but not very deep scratch on his chest that tore through his uniform. Not wanting to waste time Raos charged what energy he had and flew towards Gin with a kick. The results weren't what he hoped for, Gin again body flickered and slashed at his chest again. Raos stopped in midair before he could have fell off the roof. He descended down on the roof and looked at him with a slightly frustrated look.

"A werewolf's power is his speed, the brighter the moon the faster we are." Gin explained a few feet away from him. "And tonight's the brightest moon of all, the full moon." He bragged as he charged at Raos. This time Raos just stood there as if waiting for something, not even taking a stance. "I win!" Gin shouted as he tried to slash at his face. However he managed to catch it with good timing. Gin couldn't understand how he did it, the full moon was still out. Little did he know Raos realized he couldn't win if he kept charging at him so he decided to rely on his reflexes to win and it had the outcome he needed "You may be faster but are you stronger?" Raos asked smugly as Gin was trying to pull his claw out of his grip. Gin ignored his question and thrust his other claw at him, however Raos' faster reflexes caught his other claw. Now Gin was trying to pull both hands out of Raos' grip. "When you can't push, pull." Raos said as he pulled back putting Gin's body over him, and then letting his claws go, putting his hands on the ground and kicked his feet up Gin's body, and throwing him into the air. Raos didn't stop there as he was launched he took another advantage he had over Gin, aerial combat. He flew straight up with his knee out, as he flew up his knee hit Gin's jaw so hard he flipped with his back pointing to the ground, Raos then proceeded to kick both feet on Gin's gut forcing him to go down, and finally Raos flew down with his hand up, timing it just right for him to catch Gin's body before he could touch the ground.

"Oww." Gin said before being knocked out.

"Might have gone too far, sorry." Raos said honestly sweat dropping. He then put his body and proceeded to take the perv to the infirmary, but not without the newspaper's first story.

**Scene change campus**

The next day Raos, Kurumu and Yukari were posting up the newspaper club's first story. On it said Ginei Morioka, the school's peeper.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Kurumu said as she was putting up the newspaper.

"He's the enemy of all woman!" Yukari shouted agreeing with Kurumu.

"Well at least he got what he deserved." Raos said giving out newspapers, while Gin was running away from angry girls covered in bandages.

Raos only had one thought in mind. 'What club did Moka join?'

**There you are, good chapter I hope.**

**Question time: Most of these questions are spoilers there for I cannot bring myself to answer, I DEEPLY apologize but these will be answered in future chapters I promise. No the Yokai barrier is the same it was in Rosario vampire, seperates the human populated and the monster populated. My opinion on Tsukune and Moka going shinso, I thought it was awesome, I don't like Tsukune but when he gets like this I can barely recognize him, it's like his wimpy demeanor has FINALLY disappeared. Don't worry about the questions, that's what the reviews are for anyway, I DON'T mind answering no matter how many. **

**I gotta be honest I don't know about lemon scenes, I know I can do romance secenes but I guess I could try it, but NO promises, Im sorry im still new at this.**

**Now I am SHOCKED at the positive reviews I've been getting, I thought most reviews were gonna say they hated this story. Thank you so much for your support.**

**Power levels**

**Raos (still drained): 4500**

**Gin: 1500**

**Gin (full moon): 3500 (all he gets is speed, no strength)**

**About the power levels, I know it was shocking that some of them were stronger than Raditz, but keep in mind I'm trying to give Raos a decent opponent. And remember just because Gin can be weaker than Raos doesn't mean he can't be faster.**

**Last thing I know I could have made Tsukune and Raos brothers, but then it'd be a shared harem, so no. Believe me I don't hate Tsukune I just don't like him.**

**Check again soon or I will CRY! **


End file.
